Game racquets such as tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, and squash racquets include a head portion and a handle portion. The head portion supports a string bed, and the player holds the racquet by the handle portion.
When the head portion strikes a ball, shock and vibration are transmitted from the head portion through the handle portion to the player's arm. Such shock and vibration can cause discomfort and can lead to physical problems such as tendinitis or tennis elbow.
Shock is caused by the impact of a ball on the strings. Shock on a typical tennis racquet might last about 3 milliseconds after ball impact.
Vibration is caused by shock and lasts longer. Vibration might last about 1000 milliseconds in a typical tennis racquet.
Many prior attempts have been made to reduce the transmission of shock and vibration to the player's arm. However, any direct connection between the head portion and the handle portion can provide an area through which shock and vibration can be transmitted. A conventional one-piece racquet acts as a conduit of vibration from the head to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,198 describes a racquet in which a tubular damping pad is positioned within the grip of the racquet.